


365 days

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, But not with Dan, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of dubious consent, Omegas are treated like shit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Omegas are worth nothing, Max learned that first hand. Having spend most his life with Handlers, being sold from place to place in waits of an Alpha foolish enough to want him, Max has lost all faith of ever getting a happy ending.But then Daniel buys him, and promises him freedom after the required 365 days of ownership.Max suddenly isn't so sure what to believe anymore.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 41
Kudos: 253





	365 days

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 333rd fic and I wanted to celebrate it with some good Maxiel fic hehe.
> 
> A few weeks back I was FORCED (jk) to watch 365 days (one of the weirdest movies I've ever seen) and this idea came from that. If you've seen the movie, please know this is only VERY loosely based on that. The year long concept is there, but different, and most of the non-consent issues are gone cos I didn't vibe with them.
> 
> Oh and it's abo
> 
> So yeah, very very loosely based on it jsjs.
> 
> This one is for everyone in the discord group who screamed at me whenever I mentioned this fic, ILY❤

Max sat down on the cold stone floor, knees tucked up to his chest as he tried to keep himself warm. Pierre stumbled over to him, whining and checking Max over.

“He hit you.” Pierre whispered, tracing his fingers over Max’s cheek, over the red handprint on his skin. Max shrugged. 

“I’m okay. He was going to hurt you more.” he said hoarsely, shuffling aside to let Pierre shuffle close, the two of them just about fitting under the thin rag of a blanket Max had found. Max cooed softly, nuzzling the other Omega’s hair in an attempt to take the deep stench of fear off of him, but he knew it was futile. 

“I’m scared.” Pierre whispered, holding Max tightly. “They are getting worse, treating us worse every day.” he sniffled, hiding his face in the crook of Max’s neck. Max closed his eyes, cooing some more and gently stroking Pierre’s hair. 

There was little else he could do than comforting his fellow Omega, they could expect pity from no one else. 

Max cooed softly, continued to scent Pierre lightly.

"It will be okay. This is better than being sold." He whispered, dropping his wife of the blanket to wrap it more securely around Pierre's shoulders, wanting the other Omega to feel as safe as possible. Pierre sniffled.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered. Max felt the same. The only familiar and warm presence in his life had been Pierre, the two of them having arrived at the dealer at roughly the same time. That was 5 years ago now, and Max knew their handler was losing his patience with them.

It wouldn't be long now until they would be sold to a whorehouse, or if they were lucky a surrogacy agency.

Max just hoped Pierre would be fine. 

"Come here." Max whispered, laying down and letting Pierre rest his head on his chest. "I'll keep you safe." Max added fiercely, gently stroking Pierre's hair. Pierre let out a deep breath.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered. Max closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to worry about that." He whispered. "I'm never leaving you."

He just hoped he could keep his promise.

~~~~~~

“Wake up, there are customers.” a harsh voice woke the two Omegas up. Max instantly felt his heart rate quicken, refusing to let go of Pierre even when they were pulled out of the little cell and into the next room, where they were given a clean set of black clothes. Max hissed at a handler when the Alpha’s hand came too close to his ass, making to slash at the man’s cheek. The handler growled back furiously, and the sound of his hand hitting Max’s cheek resonated through the room.

“Are you stupid? The customer will see that!” one of the other handlers, Max was relatively certain he was the one in charge, snapped, angrily sending the handler who had hit Max away. The handler in charge walked over to Max, smoothing Max’s shirt down and then tutted as he dragged his fingers over Max’s cheek with a sickly smile on his face.

“Oh I don’t know why I worry. There is no way they’ll pick you.” he whispered. “Just a few more days, and I can sell you to a whorehouse. And you can bet I’ll be your first customer there. I’ll enjoy breaking you.” he growled lowly, fingers curling around Max’s throat. Max let out a soft gasp but tried not to show more emotion.

“Dirty little whore, that’s all you are good for.” one of the handlers jeered at Max as the handler in charge let him go. Max swallowed thickly and quickly reached for Pierre’s hand, holding on to him as they, together with some more Omegas, were moved on to the next room, where the customer was waiting.

The Omegas were forced to line up on a small stage, bright lights blinding them at first. Max huffed and blinked heavily, eyes taking a while to adjust. He was jostled around to get in line properly and lost his grip on Pierre’s hand, the young Frenchman whining and instantly shuffling back towards him as they all faced the customer.

The stranger wore a neat black suit with a black shirt below, thick-rimmed sunglasses hiding most of his face. There was a set of gold rings on his fingers and it was clear the man was rich, even having brought over another Alpha who stood a few steps behind him as security. The man’s hair was curly and he smelt strong and musky like any Alpha Max had ever met.

Max instantly hated him.

"Quite the selection." The man muttered, looking at all the Omegas. Pierre whimpered a little, reaching for Max's hand. Max gently squeezed his fingers, glaring and jutting up his chin when the Alpha turned to look at him. The Alpha got up from his seat, walking along the line but only coming to a halt in front of Max.

"What's your name?" The Alpha asked quietly, stepping closer until he was within an arm's reach of Max. The Alpha pushed the sunglasses up into his hair and Max swallowed thickly when he stared straight into the man's brown eyes. 

"Max." He muttered, baring his teeth a little. The handler, standing in the corner of the room, threateningly raised the whip in his hand and Max flinched. The Alpha nodded, glancing down at Max and Pierre's intertwined hands for a moment, before turning back to the handler.

"I'll take this one. I'll pay extra to take him with me today." He muttered. The handler nodded with a sly smile.

"Excellent choice, you'll have fun breaking this one." He said. Max shook his head, stumbling away. No customer ever chose an Omega that quick, and no one had ever even glanced in Max’s direction. They all went for the newer Omegas, the one that still looked innocent and soft - no one ever went for a run down Omega with a temper like Max, not unless they had bad intentions.

"No." Max cried out hoarsely. The other Omegas were being ushered away and Max heard Pierre scream, crying out for him. "No! Let me go!" Max screamed, trying to rush after Pierre. Pierre was crying, despair clear on his face as he tried to fight the Handler holding him to try to get back to Max. Max briefly succeeded to touch Pierre's hand, clutching onto his finger, but then he was torn away by one of the Handlers.

"No, no, no!" Max cried, but it was futile. He was forced onto his knees by two Handlers, one of them forcing him to face forward by roughly pulling his hair as Max still tried to get to Pierre. The customer walked over to him, taking out a gold collar 

"There." He muttered, eyes locking with Max's again as he placed a gold collar around Max's throat. Max snarled up with him.

"You'll never break me." He promised, before a black bag was pulled over his head, disorienting Max as he was led out of the Omega house and to a car, hearing and smelling Pierre's despair behind him.

He was placed in the back of a van, someone pressing him down against the van's floor as they tied his hands to his back. Max snarled and trashed as much as he could, but it was futile.

"No…" Max sobbed as the doors closed, Max left alone, face down in the van as the van started to drive away. "Pierre… no…" Max cried. He had lost the only person he had cared about.

The Alpha would pay for this.

~~~~

Max had drifted off into a fitful sleep when the van came to a halt. The doors opened and Max growled sleepily when the Alpha stepped in, kneeling down next to him. 

"Ssh, it's okay." The Alpha soothed, taking the bag off of Max's head. Max snarled wildly at the man, trying to wiggle out of his touch. The Alpha didn't seem too impressed, smiling softly and rumbling at the Omega.

"Let me untie your hands." The Alpha said, kneeling down and leaning over Max to snip the zip ties. Max snarled and bit down on the Alpha's, making sure to hurt him before the Alpha shoved him away.

"Stop it." The Alpha huffed out, but there was no real anger in his voice. He kept Max in place with one strong hand on his shoulder and used a tiny pair of scissors to snip the zip ties. Max immediately tried to dash out of the van, but the Alpha caught him around his waist, pushing him back. 

"Look at me, Max." The Alpha said, and while Max still snarled and bared his teeth, he did bring his eyes up. The Alpha's eyes were a warm brown, but the kindness Max saw in them had to be deceiving.

This man had bought him, to use for his own pleasure. Max was as valuable to him as any piece of furniture. 

He doubted the man would even keep him for very long.

"This is just for your safety and mine, okay? Just until I can explain what is going to happen to you." The Alpha said with a small smile, clipping a heavy metal leash to Max's collar. 

Max instantly snarled again, trying to pull away and gasping as the collar dug into his throat. The Alpha made a shushing, rumbling noise but it only angered Max more. 

"You took me!" Max screamed, still pulling at the leash as the Alpha took his arm and tugged him out of the car. A second Alpha was waiting for them, seeming concerned as he hovered around Max's other side. 

"Please just come with me, I won't hurt you." The first Alpha sighed, keeping his pace brisk even if Max tried to struggle. 

The Alpha lived in a large, open villa in a rather secluded woody area. Max would have appreciated the home under different circumstances, but right now, he just wanted to run, find Pierre, and hide somewhere. 

The Alpha brought him into the house and up a flight of stairs to a large bedroom with ensuite bathroom. The second Alpha had followed them into the room and then locked it, leaning against the door to block Max's exit. 

"Here, sit on the bed." The first Alpha smiled kindly, unclipping the leash from the collar. Max snarled and lashed at the Alpha's face, frightened about what would happen. 

He was in a bedroom, a _bedroom_ , and the Alpha was taking his coat off. 

Max hissed and stumbled back on the bed, whining when he fell down the end of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ssh, it's okay." The Alpha cooed again, rushing around and trying to check Max for injuries. Max mistook the Alpha's touching for groping and gasped, curling into a little ball. 

"N-no!" Max gasped as he felt the Alpha's hands on him. The Alpha rumbled, fingers curling under Max's chin to lift his chin up. 

"Look at me." The Alpha repeated softly and Max whined, all resolved falling away as he meekly bared his throat.

He just hoped it wouldn't be too painful, that the Alpha would be careful with him. 

"Oh they treated you so badly, didn't they?" The Alpha sighed sadly, a gentle hand rubbing over Max's jawline. Max whimpered, trembling violently.

"Please don't…" he gasped out, and the Alpha abruptly let go of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered once again, but Max didn't believe him, tucking his legs up to his chest to be as small as possible. The Alpha rumbled and shuffled back a few steps.

"My name is Daniel." He introduced himself. "I did not buy you to use you, I bought you to set you free." He added. Max's head shot up and he stared at the Alpha in disbelief. 

"What?" He huffed out. The Alpha, Daniel, offered him a small smile. 

"Someone informed me that your handler was going to sell Omegas to a whorehouse, and asked me to save you. I don't know what you did, but the handlers despised you." Daniel explained. "Had I not bought you today, you would have been taken there tomorrow." He explained. Max shuddered and lowered his eyes.

"Then why am I here? Then why am I not free?" He asked. The Alpha sighed.

"You need to have been here with me for 365 days before I'm allowed to give you your freedom." Daniel told him. Max let out a whine. 

"No… no it can't be." He cried, suddenly stumbling to his feet. He had to get out, had to find Pierre to help him, it couldn't wait for a whole year. 

Daniel caught him around his waist, sitting him back down on the floor and Max growled, clawing at the Alpha's chest.

"Please let me go." He gasped. Daniel shushed him, letting him go and getting up.

"I can't. Not yet." He sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours." He explained, before talking to the other Alpha in a hushed voice.

"Please… If you just want to fuck me just take me!" Max screamed, more tears streaming down his face.

"We'll leave you alone for a little, to get used to your surroundings." Daniel just continued in that damned soft voice. "Michael will be outside your door if you need him." He added, pointing at the other Alpha before they both headed out the room and closed the door behind them. 

Max ran for the door too, pounding his fists on the wood in panic.

He needed to leave, needed to find Pierre…

Max sank to his knees, head resting against the heavy wood of the door.

He suddenly realised how bleak his situation was, and more importantly- that it was unlikely he would ever see Pierre again.

~~~~~~

_358 days to go_

The first week in the new house, Max barely saw Daniel. The Alpha was deliberately keeping his distance. Max was grateful, but it also made him feel really alone. He was used to always being with other Omegas, maybe a few Betas, but in this house, he was alone with 2 Alphas and it made his instincts on edge at all times.

Michael, who came in a few times a day to feed Max and to talk to him a little bit before locking the door again, seemed to have noticed Max was wasting away.

Because on the 8th morning in the house, Michael and Daniel walked in with a young Omega trailing in behind them. Max was on his feet instantly, hissing at the two Alphas and pulling the Omega with him to the other side of the bed.

“Did they hurt you?” Max asked worriedly, anxiously looking the young man - _pup_ , his mind helpfully added - over for injuries. The young Omega smiled and cooed at him.

“I’m fine.” he ensured Max gently. Max turned to Daniel, sharply growling at the Alpha.

“Was I not enough? You better not touch him, I-” he snarled. Daniel shook his head.

“He is just here to keep you company. He is a free Omega.” the Alpha explained. Max relaxed slightly, swallowing thickly and averting his eyes. 

“I’m Lando.” the young Omega said with a beaming smile, baring his neck lightly in Max’s direction in greeting. Max softly cooed in return, still keeping the younger man away from the two Alphas waiting in the doorway.

“I’d like it if you’d both join us for dinner tonight.” Daniel said with a smile, clearly eager to please them. “I’m ordering some pizzas.” he added when Max stayed quiet.

“I’ve never had pizza before.” Max only mumbled, shrugging and averting his eyes. Lando seemed confused and pressed a little closer to Max when he saw how anxious he looked.

“I really hope to see you tonight, Max.” Daniel smiled, before heading out of the room. Michael lingered a bit longer, the calm Alpha smiling at the two of them.

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Michael said, his eyes lingering on Lando until Max snarled at him in disapproval, the Omega slinging an arm around Lando’s shoulders to protect him. He only let go when Michael had left as well, the Alpha softly closing the door behind him. 

“Your name is Max, right?” Lando asked softly, crawling onto the bed. Max followed after him, keeping some distance but taking comfort in having another Omega close. 

“Yeah.” Max just answered softly. Lando nodded, pulling one of Max’s pillows onto his lap.

“I’ll be here all year long, except for a few university classes I have to attend.” Lando told Max with a smile. “I hope we can be friends, and you know, snuggle like Pack would.” Lando added with a beaming smile and Max was already so weak for him. 

“We can cuddle now if you want?” Max murmured softly, all tensed up. The young Omega reminded him of Pierre, sweet, bubbly Pierre, and even though that resemblance made Max’s heart clench, it also soothed him.

He felt like he had a friend again.

~~~~~~

_321 days to go_

“Lando?” Max asked softly, rolling over to where the younger Omega was sleeping soundly next to him. Lando whined and yawned, snuggling into Max’s chest and clutching on to the older’s sweater. Max hummed and gently stroked Lando’s hair until the Omega was awake enough to function again. 

It had been a month or so since Lando had come to live with them, and Max felt much more at ease already. He still ignored Daniel as much as he could, safe for the times Lando convinced him to have dinner in the dining room. Daniel did not seem like a bad man, but Max just couldn’t like him. 

It was because of Daniel that he was stuck here.

It was because of Daniel that he was nothing but property.

It was because of Daniel that Max was no longer around to keep Pierre safe. 

Max couldn’t like him.

But he did need him.

“What’s wrong?” Lando asked softly, disturbing Max’s thoughts. 

“My Heat is coming up.” Max muttered. Lando’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you have suppressants?” the young Omega asked, sitting up a bit more. Max shook his head.

“The Handlers never gave us suppressants. they wanted us to get our Heats.” Max mumbled. Lando whined softly, holding Max more tightly and hesitantly nosing his shoulder

“Did they… take advantage of you?” he asked. Max shook his head.

“Spoiled merchandise is sold at a lower price.” he sighed. “They let us have our Heats locked up in isolation rooms. Sometimes I wished they would take advantage of me, having a Heat in isolation is pure torture.” Max whispered. Lando whined and nosed even closer to him.

“I don’t have suppressants, but I’m sure Daniel will give them to you if you asked.” Lando told him after a moment of silence.

“I’m not asking him for anything.” Max growled, but instantly calmed down again when Lando cooed at him.

“He is not the monster you make him out to be.” Lando whispered. “I’ve known him for years, he is a good guy. He will do anything for you.” the younger tried even more softly. Max sighed.

“Lando, I-” he whispered, but Lando suddenly got up.

“I will ask Michael to get Daniel, so you can ask him. It’s better to start with the suppressants as soon as possible.” he smiled soothingly, skipping to the door and knocking twice to signal for Michael to open it. They weren’t exactly locked inside the room, but during the night, they weren’t allowed out. The Alpha hummed and poked his head around the door, his expression soft as he regarded Lando.

“What can I get you.” Michael asked, leaning against the doorway now and letting out a soft rumble at the young Omega. Lando beamed up at him.

“A lot.” he purred, before wincing as Max snarled in disapproval and quickly schooling his face into a more serious expression. “Max needs to talk to Daniel.” he said softly. Michael nodded instantly.

“He’s in his study, I’ll go get him.” he said, turning to smile at Max before heading off.

“Lando…” Max whispered anxiously, getting up. Lando jogged over and nuzzled his neck firmly. 

“It will be okay, I’ll be here to fight Dan if needed.” he said with such an adorably determined expression that Max smiled softly.

“Thank you.” he whispered, hugging his little friend tightly. 

“Max?” Daniel’s gentle voice sounded from the door. Max looked up, swallowing thickly as he watched Daniel walk closer.

“Lando, I need your help outside.” Michael spoke gently, urging Lando out of the room to give Max and Daniel a moment together. Max sighed and took a step back when Daniel came closer, sitting on one of the armchairs in the corner of the room.

“What do you need, Max?” Daniel asked as Max cautiously sat down opposite him. 

“I-...” Max bit his lip, trailing off. Daniel sat forward, reaching for his hand, but Max hissed and shuffled backwards to be out of reach. 

"Max, please. I really won't hurt you." Daniel tried. Max let out a strangled sound.

"Won't hurt me?" He gasped out. "Even when my Heat is coming up?" He added frightenedly. Daniel hummed, going very still. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing." Max snarled, before hesitating. "I need… I need suppressants." He whispered quietly. Daniel nodded.

"I can get those for you." He said with a smile. Max, who had been ready to fight, deflated instantly. 

"Really?" He asked in a small voice. Daniel sighed, leaning forward.

"I'm just here to keep you safe, until you can get your freedom." Daniel whispered. "Whatever you want, I'll try to arrange it for you." He added. Max regarded him, before taking a deep breath.

"Daniel, the other Omega I was with when I was with the handler… what happened to him?" Max asked softly. Somehow saying the Alpha's name made Max shuddered and he quickly averted his eyes. Daniel sighed, a sad smile playing on his lips

"Was he your friend? You two seemed close." He asked. Max swallowed thickly. 

"He is the only family I've ever had." He murmured, picking at a lose thread on his sleeve. Daniel sighed.

"Another Alpha I know went to get him, less than a week after I got you." Daniel explained. Max's head shot up.

"Is he safe?" He asked instantly. "Is Pierre safe?" He repeated when Dan stayed silent. 

"According to the handler, he was sold to a breeding agency hours before we arrived." Daniel spoke reluctantly. "We couldn't find him, tried all the facilities in the city but he just disappeared." He murmured softly. 

Max shot up, fists clenched at his sides.

"No…" he gasped hoarsely. "No, no it can't be." He cried. 

Daniel got up too, his brows furrowed worriedly as he reached out to place a gentle hand on Max's shoulder. 

"I will continue to look for him." The Alpha promised, rumbling softly. Max was so caught up in his grief that he could barely remember to hate Daniel.

"Please… please he's all I have." Max sobbed, letting Daniel pull him into a gentle hug. The Alpha held him, rumbling some more and gently scratching the back of Max's neck as the Omega sank into his embrace. 

"Please." Max sobbed, "Please." 

"I'll find him." Daniel whispered. "I'll do anything for you to smile again." He added, gently nosing Max's cheek. Max suddenly pushed him away, snarling dangerously at the Alpha.

"I'll never smile for you." He hissed, storming into the bathroom adjacent to his room and locking the door behind him.

When he finally got out of the room, Lando was already sitting cross legged on the bed, holding out his arms for Max. 

"You smell a little like Daniel. What happened?" Lando asked as they cuddled close. 

"I let my guard down." Max whispered, nuzzling his face in Lando's neck. Lando gently stroked his hair, but did not ask more.

Max was grateful for it.

"You smell like Michael." Max muttered, nosing Lando's neck some more. Lando shrugged.

"We get along well, and we were anxious about you and Dan getting along, so he nuzzled me a little." Lando smiled. Max narrowed his eyes.

"Lando…" he sighed. Lando sighed. 

"I know what I'm doing. He is such a sweetheart, and it just feels right." The Omega whispered. Max sighed. 

"Just stay safe." He whispered, but he made sure not to scent Lando's neck anymore, even though his Omega scent could never cover Michael's.

"Always." Lando promised, gently nosing his neck before drifting off to sleep

~~~~~

_210 days to go_

"Max, I need a favor from you." Daniel asked, meanwhile handing Michael the bowl of salad across the dinner table. Max, who had been poking at his own food, looked up and bared his teeth lightly. 

"A favor?" He growled. Lando shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, eying Michael with a worried look on his face. Daniel sighed.

"There is party, this Saturday. I'd like for you to accompany me. Lando and Michael will be there too." Daniel continued, ignoring the violent look on Max's face. "My colleagues know I have an Omega now, and it would be suspicious if I don't take you anywhere. If anyone figures out I bought you for the wrong reasons, they can send you back to the Handlers." He finished, and Max tensed up.

"So I'm forced to go." Max snarled, getting up from the table. Daniel sighed.

"Max, please…" he sighed. Max bared his teeth.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Max growled. "But don't think for one second, that I'm doing you a favor."

~~~

Max stayed close to Daniel as they walked into the crowded club, the Alpha placing a hand on the small of his back to lead him along. The Alpha was dressed in dark slacks and a pressed white shirt, and Max wore a similar outfit with a black shirt. The Omega was wearing a collar as well, the gold one he had worn when he arrived. The metal matched the bracelet around Dan's wrist, signalling they belonged together and Max hated it.

He behaved for a good hour, staying close to Daniel and meekly smiling at the people Dan introduced him to. He knew Dan was not trying to hurt him, if anything the Alpha was clearly trying to make sure he was okay, but Max still felt angry.

He was being treated like property, and he just had to prove to everyone he would never belong to anyone.

Max swallowed thickly, looking around the room. There were people dancing everywhere, crowded close together. It would be easy for Max to slip away from Dan, to somehow upset the Alpha. He had given up on leaving, he would always be brought back to Daniel no matter what he tried so he had no choice but to sit out his 365 days.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be bratty. 

Daniel was talking to another Alpha, his smile friendly, and Lando and Michael were dancing close together, the Omega beaming as the Alpha hesitantly touched his waist. No one was watching Max, and Max took the opportunity to slip away, into the crowds and out of the VIP area to the even more crowded lower floors.

He joined the dancing crowds, bobbing his head along with the best of the music and scanning the crowds. He spotted a tall, muscled Alpha dancing on his own and made his way over, cooing at the Alpha and pressing close, arcing against him. The Alpha grinned and Max shivered at the almost predatory smile, but the Omega didn't pull away.

He had nothing to lose. 

"Look at you, such a pretty specimen." The Alpha growled in his ear, teeth dragging over his neck. Max shivered but bared his throat, encouraging the stranger to continue. He felt the Alphas broad hands on his ass, pulling their bodies flush together.

"I want more." Max told them Alpha, cooing and urging the man's face against his neck. The Alpha groaned, arm curling around Max's waist as he urged him along, bringing Max outside and into the alley next to the club. Max's heart was racing in his chest as he let the Alpha press him into the wall.

He didn't want to have sex with the Alpha, but it was the best way to annoy Daniel, to _hurt_ Daniel and to show him he didn't belong to the Aussie. 

"Come on." Max urged, tugging at the Alpha's belt. He wanted the stranger to hurry, to get it over quickly. 

"Little whore." The Alpha groaned, pushing Max around so his face was pressed into the wall as he pulled Max's pants down. He palmed at Max's ass, fingers catching on Max's hole and Max prayed he would slick up enough for this not to be too painful. When the Alpha's cock pushed into him, Max whined, fingers clawing at the wall as he tried to breathe through the sting.

He had had sex a few times before, although rarely with Alphas, and being out in public, with an Alpha he didn't know or desire was not what he wanted.

"So nice and tight, such a perfect Omega whore…" the Alpha growled, pulling painfully at Max's hair. Max whined, eyes closed tightly as a sob tore through his throat. 

Suddenly, the Alpha was pulled away from Max, loud growling surrounding him as Max sank to the floor.

"He wanted me to fuck him!" The stranger cried out, followed by the dull sound of a fist hitting skin. Max flinched as a blanket was placed over his shoulders, and then Lando was there, cooing softly.

"What did you do, Max?" The other Omega sighed, but Max did not answer. 

"Up, we're leaving." Daniel spoke up, and his voice was tense. Max didn't dare to look at him, his emotions all over the place as his plan came crumbling down around him. Instead of feeling victorious, Max felt disgusting and lost, the scent of the stranger still lingering deep in his skin and making him nauseous. 

"Scent me Lando, please." Max whispered softly once they were seated in the car, the two Omegas on the backseat while Dan drove with Michael next to him. Lando whimpered softly but did as Max asked, trying to get his scent on the other Omega but only succeeding to get the stranger's scent on him as well. 

The moment they got out of the car, Dan took Max's arm, pulling him towards the house with a rather expressionless face. Max saw Michael reaching for Lando, the Alpha rumbling softly and nuzzling Lando's shoulder when the Omega grabbed onto him in panic, Lando clearly upset about the stranger's scent now lingering on him too.

"Let me go." Max told Dan in a shaky voice after Dan had pulled him into the house. Daniel huffed but dropped his hand, frowning at the Omega.

"That was so stupid, Max. I don't know what you were getting at but you could have been hurt, killed even." He muttered, and Max was surprised when the Alpha didn't sound angry, just concerned. 

"I'm sorry." Max whispered. He was shivering, itching to get out of his clothes and scrub his body raw to get the traces of the Alpha he had seduced off of him.

"Shower, go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." Daniel told him shortly, eyeing him for another moment before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. Max stared after him, a sick feeling still in his belly.

He had been so stupid.

"Please nuzzle me." Max whispered to Lando. The two of them had curled up on Max's bed after Max had showered, the Dutchman still shaking as he tugged Lando close. Lando whined softly but nuzzled him again, nuzzling his face in the crook of Max's neck and over his shoulder.

"More, please." Max whimpered, still feeling the stranger's scent hooked into his skin.

"Max, I can't cover an Alpha's scent." Lando whispered. Max let out another whine.

"Lando…" he tried, even though it was futile. 

"You need an Alpha to nuzzle you." Lando whispered. Max swallowed thickly, glancing up at his friend.

"...Michael?" He asked slowly. Lando nibbled his lip, seeming uncomfortable.

"If you want." He said, "Or… or you can ask Daniel." He added. Max drew in a sharp breath, shaking his head. 

"No… Lando…" he sighed shakily. He couldn't get close to Daniel, he had vowed to himself he wouldn't. Lando clenched his fists.

"Michael might be my Mate, Max. But I-I-... he might choose you over me." Lando tried to explain. Max swallowed thickly. Lando was looking up at him with those wide blue eyes and Max couldn't get himself to hurt him.

"I'll go to Daniel." He whispered. In any case, the Alpha deserved an apology. 

"Thank you." Lando muttered, nuzzling Max's cheek. Max smiled shakily and got up.

He passed Michael as he headed out the room, the Alpha keeping guard as always. Michael sat up as he saw Max, frowning lightly, but relaxing a little when he saw the Omega's uncharacteristically demure expression.

"I want to go see Daniel." The Omega whispered. Michael nodded.

"He's in his study I think. Do you know where to find it?" The Alpha asked, smiling tenderly when Max nodded. "Go on then." He said softly, holding out his hand and letting Max touch his fingers. 

"Will he… be angry?" Max asked, shuffling a bit further down the hall. Michael smiled.

"It's okay, he was just worried. He won't ever be angry at you, let alone hurt you." The Alpha spoke. Max nodded slowly, still seeming unsure. 

"Lando needs you." He told Michael softly. "He nuzzled me again, he will smell like… like _him_." Michael's eyes widened a little, and he was instantly on his feet.

"I'll check on him." He said, turning to the room. 

"I don't doubt it." Max murmured in answered, slowly shuffling over to the study. 

He hesitated a long time before finally knocking briefly, pushing the door open to slip inside. 

"Max." Dan murmured, the Alpha lifting his head from where it had been rested on his folded arms. Daniel looked tired and stressed, and Max whimpered lightly at the heavy guilt that fell over him.

Daniel had never done anything to hurt him, had saved from a terrible future and Max had been nothing but hateful towards him.

But now Max needed Dan so badly, and he just hoped the Alpha wouldn't send him away.

Max whimpered softly, eyes downcast and cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as he slowly knelt down on the floor. 

"Max?" Daniel huffed out, getting up and rounding the desk. Max was stubbornly looking down at the floor, but drew in a sharp breath when he saw a pair of familiar fancy shoes stop in front of him. Daniel didn't speak, didn't make any noise and for a while the only sound filling the room was their breathing.

"I'm sorry, about tonight." Max whispered hoarsely. "What I did was stupid and I- I regret doing it. But the Alpha's scent… It doesn't want to leave my skin and it- it makes me _sick_." Max whined again, closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling. 

"Ssh…" Dan rumbled gently, kneeling down opposite him but refraining from touching Max. "What do you want me to do?" He asked gently, holding out one hand. Max gently brushed his fingers together with the Alpha's.

"P-please scent me." He gasped out, finally raising his eyes. Daniel was curiously looking down on him.

"You'll smell like me then." He said, turning his hand palm up and letting Max properly clutch on to him.

"Everything better than smelling like _him_." Max rasped. When Daniel still didn't move, instead quietly regarding him, Max flinched and shuffled back.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." The Omega muttered, trying to get up. Daniel rumbled softly, a hand landing on Max's shoulder.

"Come here." He smiled, urging Max closer until their knees were pressed together. Max whimpered softly, closing his eyes and baring his neck. Daniel hummed and leaned in, nose gently running over Max's throat. 

Max trembled as Daniel continued his soft administrations, the Alpha rumbling and gently brushing his hand down Max's waist as he nuzzled the Omega's neck. Max was surprised how soothing it was, the Alpha's rumbles making him purr despite himself. Daniel gently pulled him closer, making Max rest his head on his shoulder. 

"I've got you." Daniel whispered softly, and Max whimpered, believing him fully. Max slipped an arm around Daniel's waist, holding the Alpha as Dan tugged Max's shirt aside to reach more skin. Max flinched when he felt the Alpha's lips on his skin, expecting a bite, but Daniel only used his lips. 

By the time Daniel pulled away, Max was like putty in his hands, a soft, defenseless heap laying in the Alpha's arms.

"I'm sorry." Max rasped, head still nuzzled in the crook of Dan's neck.

"It's okay." Dan answered softly, not letting go and gently scratching the back of Max's neck. "It's okay as long as you're safe." He added, making Max sigh and hold him more tightly, the Omega slowly feeling himself drift off to sleep. 

When Max woke up the next morning, he was safely cuddled into his own bed, Lando snuggled into his chest. He barely remembered what had happened the night before, barely believed it was real. 

But Dan's scent still lingered on his skin and Max smiled lightly, feeling strangely content.

"Max?" Lando murmured sleepily. Max cooed softly, nuzzling his friend's hair.

"Go back to sleep, pup." He answered. 

"Not pup." Lando murmured, yawning before happily cuddling more into Max's chest. The younger Omega smelled like Michael, and there was a light hickey in Lando's neck. A week ago, Max would have gotten angry about it, fearing Lando's safety, but Max knew the two cared for each other, and that Michael would never even dare to dream of hurting his precious Omega friend. 

Max sighed, a small smile playing on his face.

Maybe not everything was as bad as it had seemed. 

~~~~

_169 days to go_

"There is a high tea, for my work. Would you like to accompany me?" Daniel asked as they were watching TV one night. Max was curled up on one of the armchairs, a pillow pressed to his chest, as the Alpha sat on the sofa with Lando and Michael, who were pressed close together and exchanging the occasional shy kiss.

Max told himself he wasn't jealous. 

"You sure you want to drag me to another party?" Max muttered with a frown. Things had gotten better since the faithful evening a few weeks back, Max allowing himself to trust Daniel a little bit more, but they still weren't close.

"Yes. It's just a high tea. Just lots of nice food and some tea, you won't even have to talk to anyone if you don't want to." He promised.

"...Will there be pizza?" Max asked softly. Ever since eating pizza on one of the first nights, Max was obsessed with the Italian food. Dan would often indulge them, ordering pizza whenever the Omega asked for it, and the Alpha seemed amused by the way pizza seemed to make Max happy.

"I'm not sure. But there will be cake and sandwiches." He said with a smile. Max hesitated, glancing at Lando, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"O-okay." Max whispered, nodding at Daniel while his cheeks flushed a light pink. Daniel grinned widely at him (oh the Alpha's wide smell was unlike anything Max had ever seen), the Alpha leaning forward and holding out his hand, letting Max touch his fingers. Max let out a soft cooe, the Alpha's warm fingers touching his making his instincts purr. 

He quickly retracted his hand, blushing heavily as he turned to watch the TV again.

He couldn't like the Alpha, that would be wrong.

~~~~~

"It will be okay, Max." Daniel smiled, holding out his arm and letting Max slip his hand onto the crook of elbow. Max nervously smoothed down his light blue shirt, before fiddling with his collar, grumbling lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Daniel sighed. "I don't want you to wear it, but it's compulsory." He added, but then reached for the collar, loosening it slightly.

"Thank you." Max muttered quietly, holding on to Dan's arm again as they headed into the restaurant for the high tea. 

They were one of the last to arrive, mostly because Max had been dragging his feet, and Max quickly became overwhelmed with all the scents coming from inside. 

"Dan…" he whined lightly, fingers digging into Daniel's arms. Daniel placed a hand over Max's, rumbling lightly.

"We'll leave the second it's too much for you." He promised softly, and Max dared to relax once more. 

Daniel introduced Max to an Alpha named Jenson, who had 4 Omegas with him, all seeming happy and content. 

"Jenson saved them, like I took you." Daniel explained in a hushed whisper. "But they chose to stay with him." He added, as Max regarded the Omegas quietly. There were two older ones, who introduced themselves as Sebastian and Lewis, and two much younger ones called Kevin and Charles. 

They seemed happy, but Max barely could believe it was real.

"Lando came from me as well." Jenson asked. "He is a good kid." He added with a grin. Daniel smiled as well.

"He is courting my friend, Michael..." Daniel started to explain. Max only listened with a half ear, still looking at the four Omegas sitting together behind Jenson, all seeming happy and careless as they shared some sandwiches.

Max hesitated and stepped forward, wanting to speak to them, but then abruptly stilled. 

"Max?" Daniel asked instantly, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Max whimpered, turning to the door and letting out a strangled sound as he watched who walked in.

"It can't be." Max sobbed out. Daniel realised who had walked in now too, his eyes widening as he let go of Max's shoulder. 

"Pierre." Max cried out, running to the other side of the room and flinging himself into the other Omega's arms. Pierre had not seen him coming, but after an initial hiss he whined and started to cry too, hugging his friend close.

"You're alive." Max hiccuped, nuzzling Pierre's cheek eagerly. Pierre nodded, pulling back lightly and then nuzzling their noses together.

"I missed you so much." He whimpered as Max whined and checked him over for injuries. 

Pierre had not shown up alone, but in the company of a slim Beta with high cheekbones and a rather nervous complexion, who smiled lightly when Max turned to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" the Beta started, but Max snarled, grabbing on to the lapels of the man's shirt and pushing him back until the man's back hit the wall with a loud thud. 

"You took him!" Max yelled, trying to claw at the man's face. The guy must have been from the breeding agency Pierre had been sold to, and Max was blinded with rage as he tried everything in his power to hurt him. 

"Max!" Dan yelled, arms wrapping around his waist to pull the Omega away. Max tried to fight Dan's hold, but the Alpha was stronger, keeping him flush against his chest. Pierre whimpered, glancing at Max with wide eyes before rushing over to the Beta, whining softly as he nosed the man's cheek. 

"W-what?" Max gasped out. Pierre was checking the man over for injuries, seeming worried for him, and Max just didn't understand what was going on anymore. 

"Sit." Daniel urged Max softly, letting Max sink down onto a chair as the Alpha himself knelt next to him. Max turned to him, confused and hurt, and whined pathetically in the Alpha's direction. 

"It's okay, it's all okay." Daniel told him softly, holding on to his hand. Pierre walked over to them, hand in hand with the Beta.

"You were sold to a breeding agency." Max rasped out. Pierre sighed, shaking his head. The Beta cleared his throat now, seeming wary of Max but not too hurt.

"The breeding agency is my cover up story. Omegas aren't allowed to be sold to Betas unless it's for an agency, I use the breeding agency to save Omegas the way Dan saved you." The Beta explained. Max turned to Daniel.

"You said you couldn't find Pierre anywhere." He said, trying to pull his hand away. Daniel rumbled softly. 

"I couldn't, not until last week. I thought this would be a nice surprise but I can see now this was a bad idea." He chuckled awkwardly. "But Daniil is not a bad man." He ensured Max gently. Pierre hummed in agreement, letting go of the Beta to kneel next to Max as well, whining and rubbing his cheek against Max's shoulder.

"I love him, Max." Pierre whispered. Max whined, still so lost and so overwhelmed, and looked up at Daniel once more.

"We can go." Daniel smiled gently, helping Max up. "Pierre and Dany can come with us, yeah?" He added, making Max nod. The Omega was quiet as they headed to the car, Pierre whining and nuzzling him softly even though Max didn't react anymore. Daniil brought Pierre over to the car they had arrived with, while Dan helped Max into the passenger seat of his Ferrari. 

Max stayed silent as they drove, but reached for Dan's hand suddenly as they reached the highway, clutching on to the Alpha's fingers. 

"I lost him." He whispered hoarsely. 

"Max? He is here, no?" Daniel muttered, not understanding. Max sniffled. 

"He has a Mate, he has no use for me anymore." He whispered, sinking further down into his seat. Daniel rumbled softly, squeezing Max's fingers.

"You two are Pack, family even, Max. Even if Pierre loves Dany, there is still room in his heart for you." He promised. Max sighed, shrugging up a shoulder, and then let go of Daniel's hand, turning his head to the window. 

"I don't think so."

The moment they arrived at the house again, Max got out of the car and ran inside, not even greeting Lando and Michael, who were sitting on the patio. 

"I thought he would be happy to see me if we ever met again." Pierre whispered, him and Dany coming up besides Daniel. Daniel sighed.

"He is afraid you don't need him anymore, now that you have Dany." He explained. Pierre's eyes widened, and he glanced up at Daniil, the Beta seeming similarly confused. 

"I know how important they are for each other, I would never…" Dany started. Daniel nodded.

"I know." He said. "But Pierre, you should talk to him. Lando will show you the way to his room." He added, waving Lando over. The young Omega smiled and took Pierre's hand, leading him inside the house and towards the bedroom. 

They found Max hidden away under a heap of blankets on his bed, his wintery sad scent hanging thick in the air. Pierre whined instantly, crawling onto the bed and wiggling his way in under the covers.

"Maxy…" Pierre whined, nuzzling his face against Max's cheek. Max whimpered, trying to push him away, but Pierre held on tightly. "You will always be my family, Max." Pierre muttered, nuzzling him firmly. Max sniffled, but then wiggled out of his blanket cocoon to hug Pierre tightly.

"I don't know where I'll go once I get my freedom." Max whispered. Pierre sighed.

"I'll find you anywhere you go." He promised. Max smiled lightly now, nudging his nose against Pierre's. 

"I'm so glad to have you back." He whispered. Pierre smiled brightly, hugging Max tightly.

"Me too." He whispered. 

They both looked up at the sound of the door opening, and saw Lando heading out of the room.

"Lando, come here." Max chuckled softly, grinning as Lando instantly rushed back to snuggle up against Max's free side. 

"You smell like that other Alpha from outside." Pierre remarked as he gently nuzzled Lando's cheek in greeting. Lando blushed deeply.

"We are courting." He grinned giddily, eying Max a bit wearily. 

"You two are perfect together, as are you and your Beta." He said, nudging Pierre too. 

"And you and your Alpha." Pierre answered. 

"Daniel is not-" Max protested. Pierre just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." 

That night, Max felt more alone than ever. Pierre and Dany had left again, and Lando was spending the night with Michael. Max was glad for his friends, but he so wanted someone close to him. 

Especially since there was a storm going on outside.

The thunder and lighting terrified Max.

His feet took him to Daniel's bedroom on their own accord. The door was ajar and Max quickly slipped inside, whimpering at another bright flash of lightning. 

"Max?" Daniel murmured sleepily, sitting up in his bed. Max whined, heading closer, but then hesitated and stepped back again when he saw the Alpha's bare chest. 

"Storm…" Max tried to explain, his breathing hitching as the thunder seemed to shake the room.

"Come here." Daniel said instantly, holding the covers up. Max slipped into the bed, whining softly and laying down at an arm length's distance away from the Alpha. Daniel rumbled softly, taking Max's hand in his.

"Nothing will hurt you if you're with me." He promised softly, gently urging Max closer. Max whimpered as the storm continued to rage on outside, and carefully nuzzled his face into Dan's shoulder. The Alpha wrapped an arm around Max, still rumbling softly as he gently nuzzled Max's hair. Max cooed and curled closer, pressing flush against Dan's side and hiding his face in the Alpha's neck. 

"There we go." Daniel smiled, nuzzling his face into Max's hair. The Alpha was still rumbling and Max felt calmer, safer even.

"You smell nice." Max mumbled, pulling the blanket practically over his head. Dan chuckled. 

"So do you, sweetheart." He answered, wrapping his second arm around the Omega. Max sighed, closing his eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" He murmured sleepily. Daniel smiled, nodding instantly. 

"Ofcourse." He answered. "Sleep well, Max." He smiled. 

But Max was already asleep.

~~~~

_30 days to go_

"Are we going to have pizza for lunch?" Max asked, keeping close to Daniel as they walked around the streets of Rome. Daniel had taken Max, as well as Lando and Michael, on a week-long trip to Italy. The year was coming to an end sooner rather than later and Daniel had decided the trip was a good and fitting ending, taking Max’s newfound love for pizza into consideration.

"We can have anything you want, this week is about you." Daniel smiled, letting Max clutch on to his arm as they arrived at a crowded square, knowing the Omega was uncomfortable in crowds. Lando and Michael kept to Max's free side, both with giddy grins on their faces as they pressed close together. 

In the restaurant, Max chose to sit down next to Daniel, shuffling his chair closer as the Alpha waiter came to their table. Daniel spoke decent Italian and ordered food for the table, as well as some white wine. 

"How is Pierre?" Daniel asked as Max excitedly waited for his pizza. 

"Dany and Pierre are expected a pup." Max purred happily, taking a sip of his wine and wrinkling up his nose a little at the taste.

"That's amazing!" Lando beamed, meanwhile cheekily running his hand up Michael's thigh. "God I want a pup too." He added dreamily, fluttering his lashes at Michael. The Alpha rumbled but rolled his eyes.

"Be patient, little Omega." He grumbled, ruffling Lando's hair.

The pizzas meanwhile arrived and Max cooed happily, throwing Dan a bright smile before starting to eat. 

Daniel shared a look with Michael, Daniel having the most tender smile on his face as Michael smiled in understanding. 

Daniel really would do anything to see Max smile.

Daniel had booked two hotel rooms, one for the Omegas and one for him qand Michael to share. Everyone had agreed to that, but when the evening was nearing, Max saw Lando starting to wiggle around uncomfortably, whining and pressing as close to Michael as he could on the little sofa in the bar. 

“What’s wrong?” Max asked instantly, whining worriedly at his friend.

“Nothing.” Lando answered, but Max knew he was lying. 

“Do you want to stay with Michael tonight?” Max asked slowly, tensing up a little. Lando bit his lip, looking up at his Alpha.

“I- yes. But I’m okay without him too.” he muttered. Max sighed, hesitating, but then turned to Daniel.

“They can have the room Lando and I were supposed to share. We can share the other one.” he muttered, cheeks flushing a deep red. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t have to, I can find another room-” he started but Max shook his head.

“I can’t be alone, and Lando needs Michael.” he said, knowing Lando was still a little uncomfortable about being abroad, just like Max was too. Daniel eyed him carefully, but then nodded.

“Okay. That’s arranged then.” 

Daniel had sent Max up to the room before him, the Alpha still needing to make a few business calls himself. Max felt a little anxious, quickly getting changed into some sleepwear before starting to make a nest on the bed. He wasn’t the best at making nests, it had been rare for him to have the right supplies, but the end result wasn’t too shabby.

He just hoped Daniel would like it too.

When the Alpha finally came into the room, Max was already practically asleep, blinking heavily as he watched the Alpha get ready for bed as well. Daniel rumbled a little at him, walking over to gently brush his hand over Max’s cheek, but then turned and headed to the sofa in the corner of the room and laying down there.

Max tensed, letting out a whine.

Was his nest not good enough for the Alpha?

“Max?” Daniel muttered at the anxious sound. Max huffed and snarled at him, rolling over to turn his back to the Alpha.

He should have known _he_ wasn’t enough for the Alpha.

“Max? What did I do?” Daniel asked cautiously, getting up from the sofa. Max growled at him.

“I made this nest for you, and you choose to sleep on the sofa.” he hissed grumpily, avoiding Dan’s eyes even if the Alpha knelt down next to the bed, right in front of his face. Daniel seemed surprised. 

“I wanted to sleep on the sofa to give you your space. I know you don’t like me, so I didn’t think you’d want me close.” he explained. Max huffed grumpily, taking Dan’s arm and dragging him into the bed.

He didn’t speak, not until Dan was on his back in the centre of the nest, with Max curled into his side.

“I do trust you.” Max whispered reluctantly. Daniel sighed.

“I’m glad to hear that Max.” he said with a tender smile, wrapping his arm around Max’s shoulders. The Alpha rumbled softly and Max returned the sound with a soft pur.

“I never thanked you.” Max whispered. “For saving me.” 

“Max.” Dan sighed. “You don’t ever have to thank me. I’m okay with you resenting me for the rest of your life as long as you are safe and happy.” he added, rolling onto his side to regard the Omega.

“I don’t resent you, not anymore.” Max whispered shyly. “You make me feel safe, and like I matter in this world. I’ve never felt that before.” he added, fingers lightly trailing over Dan’s chest. 

“Oh but you do matter, Max.” Daniel told him softly. “You matter so, so much.” Max dared to look up at the Alpha now, Daniel’s dark eyes warm and kind.

“Do you love me?” Max whispered. Daniel let out a surprised huff at the question and Max instantly shot up, hissing and moving to crawl out of the nest.

“Forget it, of course you don’t. I-I’m just property, just a weak Omega who needed saving.” Max whispered in a shaky voice, jogging to the balcony. Daniel followed after him, grabbing Max’s wrist as the Omega whined frightenedly.

“I do love you, Max.” Daniel whispered breathlessly, gently urging Max to turn around. The Alpha seemed earnest, rumbling softly at the Omega. “I’ve cared for you since the first moment I saw you, and I’ve loved you since the first time you smiled at me.” Daniel added, placing a hand on Max’s cheek. 

“Daniel, I don’t know… I-” Max whimpered, nuzzling into the Alpha’s hand.

“What do you want me to do, Max?” Daniel asked softly, his fingers trembling lightly against Max’s skin. Max closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Kiss me.” he gasped out. Not a second later, he felt Daniel’s lips press over his, the Alpha rumbling as he carefully kissed the Omega. Max kissed back with all he had, clutching at the Alpha’s shoulders as he parted his lips for Daniel.

“I don’t want to leave you when the 365 days are over.” Max gasped as Daniel’s lips moved to his jaw, and then down to his neck. “I want to be free, but I want to be yours as well.” he added in a whine, before urging Daniel’s chin up to bring their lips together once more.

“That can be arranged.” Daniel smiled, their nosing lazily nuzzling together now. Max smiled softly, trailing his hands over Dan’s cheeks.

“My Alpha.” he whispered. Daniel sighed, closing his eyes.

“My Omega.” 

~~~~

“Look at you sunbathing.” Daniel purred, crawling over Max, who was laying on a towel on the front of the boat. Daniel had taken him out on the water as a last trip before they would leave Italy, and Max loved it, the freedom of the sea making his excitement about becoming a free Omega even stronger. 

“Where are Michael and Lando?” Max asked as Daniel crawled over him, the Alpha’s skin wet with sea water and his messy curls dripping water on Max’s skin as well. 

“I don’t know, making a pup below deck?” Daniel murmured with a chuckle, lightly mouthing at Max’s neck. Max chuckled, brushing his hands down Dan’s broad back and revelling in the feeling of all the soft skin below his fingertips. Their lips met in a lazy, unhurried kiss and Max purred happily, tangling his fingers into the Alpha’s hair.

It was all still so new, so fresh, but nothing else had ever felt as right. 

“You’re crushing me.” Max grumbled a little, pushing Daniel off of him. The Alpha pouted a little but contentedly stretched out next to him, one hand coming to rest on Max’s stomach. The Alpha had closed his eyes against the bright sun and it gave Max the opportunity to properly look at him, at the Alpha’s long, dark lashes, at his full lips and the light stubble on his jaw. 

He was perfect. 

“I love you.” Max whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Dan’s lips. Daniel opened one eye, his lips forming a wide grin.

“I love you too.” he answered, large hand curling around Max’s hip to pull him close. Their chests were pressed flush together now and Max shuddered, dragging his nails lightly over the length of Daniel’s spine, before letting them slip forward and onto Daniel’s stomach, lightly playing with the waistband of the man’s swim shorts. 

“We don’t have to, if you’re not ready.” Daniel murmured, but his hand came to rest on Max’s ass, pulling him closer until their crotches rubbed together. Max whined, throwing his head back, and Dan’s lips were instantly on his throat. 

“What do you want me to do?” Daniel whispered, his voice deep and husky. Max let out a shaky sigh.

_“Make me yours.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you all think! Leave comments and kuddos if you feel like it🥺❤❤  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic.


End file.
